There are many various forms of smokeless tobacco for oral use. Such forms include chewing tobacco and snuff. Snuff is available in two forms, as dry snuff for oral or nasal use and moist (or wet) snuff. There are two types of moist snuff, the American and the Scandinavian type. American-type moist snuff is available in a loose form or as pre-packed pouches and is typically used between the lower gum and lip. The use of American-type moist snuff is commonly called dipping. Snus is the Scandinavian-type of moist snuff which is also available in loose form or as pre-packed portions in pouches. Snus is typically used between the upper gum and lip.
There are a number of properties of the smokeless tobacco products for oral use that are very important for the end user. Among them, the organoleptic properties, such as texture, aroma, taste, form and package of the product are of high importance for the consumer.
Furthermore, it is required that the content of undesired substances, such as potentially carcinogenic substances, and bacteria level in the end products are as low as possible.
Thus, depending on the desired characteristics and the end use of the smokeless tobacco products, there is still a need for smokeless tobacco products for oral use that possess desired properties and can be efficiently produced.